


Who is the Daddy?

by hellbells



Series: Stetopher - Who is the Daddy? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Tumblr Prompt, x posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it has come to the attention of the Sheriff, Stiles just might have been telling the truth outside the Jungle. Still, when he finds out the potential person is … Peter. He drags the wolf in for conversation in cuffs … he might not like the answers he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> So Chatzy inspires so many feelings and fics. This is now going to be the start of a series of stetopher mini fics :D 
> 
> Enjoy but standard disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world - All rights belong to the owner.

Who’s the Daddy?  
  
Peter Hale was wondering why he had even gone along with being arrested.

 

He was a motherfucking werewolf who was semi-reformed psychopath on a good day. Today was not a good day so why had he agreed to ‘come along’ for questioning?

 

Oh yeah … Stiles.

 

He may or may not have an attachment to the boy. It was worth it … especially for that thing he did with his tongue.  At least he was telling himself that right now.   
  
Peter was bored with just staring, “Why am I here?”

 

The unspoken part of, you can’t keep me here, was left unsaid but could be felt in the room. Peter was mindful of the fact there was no deputy - just him and the Sheriff. He was being ever so polite allowing him the fiction that the handcuffs would keep him restrained.

 

“You don’t know why?” The sheriff asked him.

 

Peter just stared sardonically. His eyebrows were not as expressive as his nephews but he could still convey his feelings.

 

“Are you sleeping with my son?” The Sheriff asked, straight to the point.

  
Peter didn’t sigh, or, say anything that could incriminate him. It wouldn’t matter anyway. The Sheriff would not secure a conviction against him. It seemed the lack of answer was frustrating him -The gun shoved in his face let him know that.

 

Peter didn’t blink or back down, even with the gun in his face. The father was not as bad as the son - after all; Stiles had lit him on fire.  It said many things about him when he started to sleep with Stiles after Stiles had set fire to him. Well the simplest one whenever his nephew gave him a questioning look was to smirk and say, “Like recognises like, darling.”

 

Now was not the time as he had to deal with a pissed off gun wielding father. Still, he had his pride so he didn’t blink or back down, even with the gun in his face.

 

Peter was pretty sure that this was not a smart answer and yet with the provocation of a gun in his face and latent hostility he had towards the man - It was the only he would give.

  
“I’m not the only one having sex with Stiles.” Peter had to add in a sing-song voice. It was the right comment. Peter had never seen anyone as pale as the Sheriff and not be dead. “You cannot have a heart-attack. Stiles would be sad.”  
  
It was that simple. Peter did not care but he knew that Stiles would be sad and then he would not want to have fun and that would be a crying shame.  

 

“What possible reason could you have for sleeping with my son?”  
  
Peter frowned, “What is that supposed to mean? … I am not one of the inferior teenagers, I can recognise true beauty and your son is exquisite.”

 

The Sheriff cocked his gun, he was looking at Peter in the most obtrusive way. It felt like the guy was looking into his soul. Peter was sure that he would pull the trigger - he just hoped it wasn’t the brain. It would be a bitch to heal.  

 

“Who else?”

 

Peter shrugged, “That is his story to tell … not mine”

 

The Sheriff slumped to the table, “Tell me.”  
  
“So you can threaten to shoot them as well. They won’t heal like I will.”  
  


The Sheriff looked up, using his detective skills. He knew that the person is overage. They were probably in Stiles’ circle of friends or at least an acquaintance of one of them. They were actually human - So who could it be?  
  


It came to him, “You and Chris!”  
  
Peter shrugged, they were all lost and a little bit broken by the supernatural. It might not be the healthiest thing but they were all happiest together - so why shouldn’t they have fun?

 

“Stiles was lonely.”

 

That did get a reaction, the Sheriff hissed, “So you thought you could seduce my underage son?”  
  
Peter chuckled, he hated to be the one to disabuse the Sheriff of his notion, “Stiles seduced Chris not the other way round.”  
  
The sheriff was wide-eyed, not really wanting the mental images that brought.  He couldn’t think about his son in that way. “You didn’t include yourself there, did you?”  
  
Peter quirked an eyebrow. He was self-aware and knew exactly what he was, “No it was mutual and I have never been into denying myself what I want.”  
  


For Peter it was that simple. It was probably for the best that he did not tell the Sheriff about his favourite nights. Stiles would get into the mood where he wanted his ‘daddies’ and would walk into Peter’s living room wearing nothing but an open white shirt.  Peter and Chris never made him felt bad or teased him about it; in fact, it went straight to their cocks and they were more than happy to oblige their baby.

 

_Once Peter was done with this bullshit - Stiles better be in one of these moods.  He deserved a reward for not killing everyone in the station._


End file.
